


A Massage

by BettyHT



Series: Toni [1]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Ben works with an old friend to help him buy a ranch in the Sierras. The old friend brings his daughter along and that leads to all sorts of turmoil among the brothers. #1 in the Toni series





	A Massage

A Massage

Chapter 1

With a pronounced limp, Adam walked into the big ranch house on the Ponderosa. Exhausted by a long day of labor and being betrayed by his most trusted friend, he was ready to take on anyone in a fight. That made him all the more grumpy when he saw one of their houseguests sitting in his favorite blue chair by the fireplace because he knew he couldn't be so churlish as to say anything to her. He was hungry too and the last thing he wanted to do was to be forced to entertain anyone at that point and especially a guest he had hardly even met. Somehow his brothers had maneuvered him into doing a number of unpleasant and time-consuming tasks for the last four days. To top it all off, his loyal and trusted mount had decided that today was a good day to bolt and run at the sight of a rabbit – a rabbit! Of course if he had been more alert he would have secured the reins more carefully, but all he had wanted to do was finish the job and get home. Instead he had spent the last two hours walking, and he hated walking. He had sore feet, a sour disposition, and realized he was the only one in the room so he was going to be forced to be at least civil. Even that made him more surly.

"Adam it is good to see you. We have hardly had a chance to talk with all the work you have to do. It seems that you work harder than anyone else around here."

That last line took some of the sting out of his day for someone it seemed recognized what difficulties he had been having. "Hello Antoinette. Well it would seem that way. But if you don't mind, I'm just going to go in the kitchen and get something to eat. Then maybe I'll take a long bath to soak some of the grime off of me. I'm hardly presentable and in no condition to be a proper host."

As Adam turned to go to the kitchen, he was startled by her next remark, "Hop Sing isn't here, but I told him I was capable of managing dinner for the family. He and I have been working together for the last four days and sharing recipes. I really did not have any desire to sit in on the business meetings with my father and your father. Instead there is some stew in the oven and some bread that is freshly baked. I'll get it for you if you just want to have a seat at the table. And you can call me Toni."

If he had the strength or the inclination, he might have thought about complaining or objecting in some way, but actually he was too tired to think of a quick rejoinder or even one of his classic sarcastic responses to that. In fact, he was quite surprised that she had been working with Hop Sing who was notorious for not letting anyone in his kitchen. So instead of his more typical response, he simply and quietly sat at the table and rested his head on his arms. The next thing he felt startled him but in a soft voice, she said "Relax. I have learned over many years how to massage my father's neck and shoulders when he is this exhausted and it will help relax you." Within a few minutes, Adam was not aware of anything as he slipped into a much needed nap.

About an hour later, Hoss and Joe returned home from an excursion to the Devlin ranch that had supposedly been about business but had mostly been about enjoying a day with friends. Toni shushed them when they entered the house after they had put their horses in the stable. She pointed to Adam asleep at the table and gestured for them to step back on the porch.

"That man is exhausted. I have seen how you have schemed to get him to do the dirty jobs this week, and it has taken a toll on him. You have been so proud of yourself in your cleverness that you haven't seen the price he is paying. Men that tired might get sick or they have accidents and get hurt. And people who get sick or hurt, sometimes die. How would you feel then?"

Both Hoss and Joe were taken aback by her directness and with the tongue-lashing she had given them. She seemed more like a schoolteacher or the minister's wife than a guest in their home.

Little Joe was miffed at the way she had spoken to them and let her know that. "We just gave him some of what he gives us. He's always got some excuse about the ledgers or a meeting in town to get out of the dirty jobs. And what business is it of yours anyway?"

"Now Joe, simmer down. She's just trying to do the right thing here. But Joe's right about him always using those ledgers as an excuse."

"Well in the time I have been here, I see him work hard all day and then do the ledgers in the evening while the two of you are playing checkers or having a relaxing time in front of the fire. Last night he was still working when the two of you went to bed. It just doesn't seem fair and right, and I had to say something especially after I saw the state he was in when he got home today."

"There's only one more day to the work week, and I'm sure he will be fine Miss Toni."

"Now, I've said my mind, and I have water heating for his bath. I'm going to wake him. Dinner will be on the table in an hour. Our fathers should be home by then, and I hope things can go more smoothly from now on." With a pivot, she marched back into the house.

"Boy Hoss, that is one unattractive woman. Besides being so plain to look at, she is darn pushy and nosy. I will certainly be glad when this visit is over. She took the fun right out of the tricks we've been playing on Adam."

"I know Joe, but maybe we done enough. Adam did look pretty tired this morning at breakfast, and he hardly said a word. Some of what she said made sense too. I wouldn't want to see him get hurt."

"Oh heck, he always get ornery when he has to work."

"Joe, you know that ain't right. Adam works as hard as the rest of us. We was being a bit ornery ourselves cause we all got so much work to do this time a year. It's time to ease up on him. The joke done wore too thin. She's right, dadburnit. I bin thinking on what she said, and she's right. Now tamp down that temper of yours and everything will be fine."

Dinner was delicious, but Adam had all that he could do to eat what was on his plate. After dinner, he was hoping to head to his room, but his father ruined those plans when he suggested an after dinner drink in the great room. As he poured brandy for each of them, Ben was wondering how his friend's daughter had been occupying her days while he and her father were in town. It seemed that Hoss and Joe had been vying for her attentions each morning yet there was never any talk about any activities that they had done together.

"Antoinette, I'm sorry that I have not been able to spend any time with you, but your father and I have been so busy in our meetings. I hope my sons have been making sure that your days have been pleasant." Ben noted how Hoss and Little Joe found places to look other than at him or at their guests. It was not a good sign.

"Ben, I must tell you that Hop Sing is a most delightful companion. He and I have been talking and exchanging recipes all week. Today, when he had to go to town, he trusted me to prepare dinner. I so enjoyed having something useful to do."

Doing his best to hide his surprise at all of that information, Ben was as gracious as possible. Guessing that his two younger sons had been quite derelict in their hosting duties, Ben thought that he should bring his oldest son into the mix. "Well perhaps tomorrow, Adam will have time to give you a tour of the Ponderosa. There certainly are a lot more interesting sights here than just Hop Sing's kitchen, although Hoss might disagree with that statement." That brought a few chuckles but less than it might have if Hoss and Joe weren't feeling quite so guilty at that point.

"That's sounds like a great idea Pa. I moved that fence line in the lower south pasture today because you said Joe had to go to the Devlin ranch with Hoss, so tomorrow he said he would be able to fix the roof on the northwest line shack for me."

"Uh Pa, I thought you told me just before dinner that you needed me to go into town to finish up those army contracts for the horses?" The last piece of the plan was now in place.

"That's true, Joseph. I'm sorry, Adam, but those contracts have to be finished by the end of the business day tomorrow."

Outmaneuvered once more, Adam dropped his forehead against his fists as his elbows rested on his knees. They had done it again, and he was too tired to fight them. Toni stared pointedly at Joe and Hoss, and both began to squirm a little under the intense scrutiny of those brown eyes. Both Ben and Toni's father Anthony knew something was going on but had no idea what it was. Both waited to see what would happen next.

Joe was the first to break. "Uh Pa, if I get up early and head to town, I can get those contracts finished up with Hiram and be back here by lunchtime. If Hoss is available, we could head out to the line shack to fix that roof. If it gets too late, we could spend the night there and head back here on Saturday morning."

"Joseph that is an excellent plan. Thank you. Well then it is all settled. Toni, did Hop Sing mention when he would return?"

"He thought by tonight sometime or very early in the morning. His number one cousin's wife is having a baby." That brought smiles to all their faces. Adam got up from his chair and bid them all good night, and slowly went up the stairs. Toni gave her best smile to Hoss and Joe. Hoss started to think she wasn't so unattractive, but Joe was just irritated that she had made him give up the last of his plan although he was thinking that there was always next week. The young man liked to scheme especially when it was on ways to get out of work.

The next day, Toni and Adam got a late start because Adam had slept longer than usual, and no one thought it was a good idea to wake him. As the two congratulated Hop Sing on his new cousin and packed a picnic basket with the cook's help, they began to talk. They found they had a lot of interests in common in the theatre, in music, and in classical literature as well as poetry. Toni said she would prefer a horse to a buggy ride so they had taken the food out of the basket and transferred it to saddlebags. Toni was an excellent rider and looked very relaxed in her dark blue split skirt and white blouse. That outfit showed off a splendid figure. Adam began to wonder why she was still unattached at age twenty-six, an age at which a lot of western women already had not only a husband but had several children as well. They rode out and took in a lot of the beauty of the Ponderosa's vistas before arriving on the rim above the lake. The view was breathtaking. They dismounted and stood looking out over the vista and letting the breeze the came up the slope cool them. Toni looked at Adam who seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit distracted. I do want to thank you for that massage yesterday. I don't remember when I felt more relaxed, and I am sorry I fell asleep right in the middle of it."

"Well actually, I wanted you to fall asleep. I knew you needed food, well, and a bath too, but you needed to rest most of all. I could see it in every move you made."

"You are a most observant lady. The more I think about it, the more I realize that you maneuvered Joe and Hoss rather effortlessly as well."

"Well there was more effort than you know about."

"Would you tell me what happened? I want to know why you became my ally."

Toni laughed and told him what had happened among the three of them the day before on the porch. "I have sisters who used to play games like that, and it irritated me to see them conspiring against you and being successful, and using me to do it. They showed interest in me each morning until you were gone, and then they were gone too. Only Hop Sing was truly interested in my company, and now you are too. So, I had reason to let them know how I felt. And I have never been one to hold back my opinion. My father says that is why I am still unmarried. There doesn't seem to be a man out there willing to be with me and my mouth."

"Oh I don't know, your mouth looks pretty nice to me." With that Adam bent his head and brushed his lips over hers. Toni had never been kissed, and wasn't sure how to react but she did know that she liked this dark haired cowboy's kisses and didn't want him to stop. Adam pulled back unsure if her response was positive or negative. Toni looked at him and smiled.

"I would like you to do that again if you have the time." And he did have time. Thanks to her efforts on his behalf, he had lots of time today, but he knew now that she was naïve to being with a man, and that he had to take it slowly.

"Well if you would like to walk with me along the lake, I am sure there is another spot there where we could kiss." He wrapped his arm about her waist and turned her toward the lake. "I hope you and your father can extend your visit. There is so much more to see."

Smiling, Toni wrapped her arm around his waist as he kept an arm around her shoulders, and they walked down the slope leading the horses and then walked along the shoreline. They skipped stones, took off their boots and waded in the clear water, and sat on the boulders in the sun for a short time. They had a picnic under a large pine tree. Throughout their time together, they talked, kissed, held hands, and found that they were kindred spirits in many ways. That night at dinner, Toni had many things to tell Ben about what she had seen that day. He was pleased that she was so happy, and her father was amazed at how happy she was. He looked at Adam and said a silent prayer of thanksgiving that finally there was a man who had seen the inner beauty of his daughter. He hoped that there might be more he would see and appreciate if they spent more time together.

Chapter 2

Walking in the moonlight with Toni, Adam felt more relaxed and yet more energized than he had been for quite some time. Her animated report at dinner of their ride and their activities at the lake had amused him as well as the rest of the family and her father. He could see his father looking at him and wondering if there had been anything more. He kept his neutral look on that score not giving anything away, but when he asked Toni to walk outside, it was probably as clear a message as anyone inside needed to get. He could see the shock from Little Joe, but Hoss and his father had not been as surprised. In fact, both had looked rather happy for him. If he had to describe Anthony's look, it would have been hopeful. For the next few days, they spent quite a bit of time together until the others assumed they would do things together and Hop Sing set their places at the table next to each other on the end. Every evening, they walked outside and had some quiet time to talk. Toni had a question about something he had divulged that afternoon when they had been talking about people he had met over the years.

"Edwin Booth is a friend of yours. Did he ever give you any hints about acting?"

"No. I never had an interest in being on the stage so we never discussed acting in that context."

"Too bad!"

"Why? Toni, I know you well enough already to see you are formulating some sort of plan." Adam escorted her to the bench on the porch where they could sit comfortably and speak softly without being overheard.

"I have something in mind. Little Joe isn't the only one who can come up with schemes. I saw the way he looked at us tonight, and I know he's working on another one of his schemes, and you know you're going to be the target again."

"Joe can be very devious, and when he does those puppy dog eyes at Pa, it is next to impossible to get Pa swayed by logic, common sense, or anything else."

"You're not giving up, are you? You're not going to let Joe and Hoss do to you what they did last week, are you?"

"I don't even know what their plan is! I had thought to spend some time with Hoss this weekend to try to get some pieces of the puzzle, but a far better option presented itself." Adam smiled and leaned over to kiss Toni on the cheek.

"Your brothers looked quite relieved that you escorted me to town Saturday to do some shopping and then to church services this morning."

"They do not appreciate you like I do. I enjoyed yesterday immensely with our lunch at the International. Today was even better with a little side excursion to the lake after services and then a relaxed dinner this evening."

"Well we need to discuss tomorrow before everyone wonders what we have been doing out here on the porch so long."

"Oh I'm sure my family thinks we are discussing literature and music because that is all we do when we are around them other than describing the beautiful sights you have seen while you have been here." At that, Adam ran his fingers down her neck and along the neckline of her dress as he kissed her neck and then brushed his lips over hers before kissing her tenderly. "Although there are far more captivating topics we could pursue if you wish."

"Adam, that is lovely, but if we want more time together, we need to thwart your brothers' plans.!"

"Well that will be difficult because we don't know what they are planning."

"Then an opening salvo may be the only option and that brings me back to your acting."

That got his attention and Adam leaned back to look more carefully at Toni's face. "Toni, you are far more Machiavellian than I imagined. I appreciate your directness, and I do see another facet of you that is intriguing."

"Well I am very glad of that because you may not like everything I have to say. My plan is to appeal to your father. I thought we could go inside, and I would ask if you could please escort me to see some sights we have been discussing out here tonight. So what are some places we could visit because I have to have some to ask to see?"

"Pyramid Lake, the Paiute village, the rock paintings, some fossils up on the high plateau, the mustangs we often see."

"That sounds perfect. My father would believe too that I would want to see those things. If your father agrees, can I assume that it will be days and days to see all of it?"

"Oh yes. It would take at least four days and possibly five to see all of that. But why did you ask about acting, and what is it that I am not going to like?"

"Being my usual direct self here, Adam, if you act all smug and superior if we put this over on your brothers especially if you smirk that rather famous smirk of yours, they are going to get all riled up and seek to sabotage our plans. However if you can act surprised by my request, and perhaps even a bit hesitant about taking the whole week to escort a guest about the ranch when there is work that needs to be done. You know, look like you don't really want to do it so your father has to ask you to do it. Please don't be mad. I don't know how else to say it. I never learned female subterfuge because I never wanted to act that way. I had to tell it to you straight away. Would you please say something?" Toni was very worried that she had harmed her relationship with Adam by creating such a scheme and waited nervously for him to say something. In the moonlight, it was too difficult to see his expression clearly.

"You are brilliant." At first Adam had been a little offended by her description of how he could look when things went his way but had to admit it was true and perhaps a different approach is what he needed. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "It could work."

"All right then, this is the plan." And Toni explained what she wanted.

"May I escort you inside, sweetheart?" Adam stood and offered his arm.

As they entered, they began their playacting.

"Adam, Emerson is so dry in his writing there is no comparison to a writer like Whitman with his rich imagery." Toni only turned to face the room after they entered fully expecting their charade to have camouflaged their developing relationship. Joe just snickered and put his hand over his mouth as he played a game of checkers with Hoss. Hoss and Ben were disappointed that Adam wasn't as interested in a romantic relationship with Toni as they had both discussed that the two of them seemed to have a lot in common. Ben especially had been hoping that the time the two had spent together over the last three days might have sparked a strong romantic feeling in Adam for Toni. Instead it appeared that they were becoming great friends and nothing more. He was disappointed.

Anthony, Toni's father, had named his youngest daughter after himself when it was apparent he was not going to have a son which made him feel especially close to her. He felt guilty that perhaps all the time he spent with his daughter may have caused her to be too much like a man to attract one. Now he was beginning to wonder. Back at their rancho in southern California, no man had ever spent more than a few hours socializing with his daughter. Her directness and sometimes her sharp tongue had driven them all away. That and of course that he felt she did nothing to enhance her looks of tying her hair back in a tight ponytail so it fit better under her hat. He had been the recipient of her sharp remarks on more than one occasion for suggesting she let her hair down, literally, when she had informed him that she was not interested in a man so shallow she needed to primp to get his attention. However this oldest son of his friend Ben was still spending considerable time with Toni after three days in her company. And today Toni had her hair down and curled with pretty hairpieces holding it back from her face. He began to hope fervently that the old adage 'where there's smoke, there's fire' could be true.

"Mr. Cartwright, I know I have been imposing on your good graces quite a bit these last few days but I wonder if you could please grant me one more request?"

"Toni, dear, you have not imposed at all. What could I do for you?"

"Adam has been describing some of the more unique aspects of your ranch like rock paintings, fossils, Pyramid Lake, mustangs, and even the Paiute village, and I wondered if you could spare him tomorrow to escort me to see these things, just one more day, please?"

Joe and Hoss snickered at her request, and Adam smiled too but his amusement was in appreciation of her skill not at the naiveté of her request. Ben laughed a little, and "Toni, that would take the whole week! Each of those is two to four hours ride from here and without pushing, each would be a day trip. I have no problem having Adam escort you, but perhaps Hoss or Joe each would like to take a day to escort you." And with a very direct look at Hoss and Joe, he continued, "I wouldn't want them to feel that they are being overburdened with work if Adam was otherwise occupied this week." Ben was hoping that this would be an opportunity for his son and Toni to see something in each other besides being a delightful conversationalist.

Playing his role, Adam threw in his next line. "Pa, I know you asked me to update the ledgers tomorrow, and I could do that."

"No, Adam, the ledgers can wait." Adam looked surprised and a little resigned at that, but looked hopefully at Joe who sensed a chance to saddle Adam with another disagreeable week without even having to do anything.

"Pa, since Adam knows best what our guest has seen and still wants to see, I don't mind at all if he spends the entire week escorting her on her little tours." Joe grinned in triumph at Adam who just put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, a gesture they all knew was a sign of frustration for him. At that point, Adam understood the exhilaration Edwin must feel on the stage performing before hundreds because playing this role in front of four was very enjoyable.

Toni turned a hopeful look to Hoss who just said it was fine by him. She smiled at her father who nodded and smiled back. Tony knew his daughter was up to something and was hopeful about what it was.

"Well then, it will be a wonderful week. This is such a vibrant country compared to where we have our ranch. Daddy and I are very hopeful that your negotiations are successful, and we can have a ranch here."

"Darling, things are proceeding slowly but well. If we move here, the ranch will be much smaller especially at first although it will be large enough to accommodate our herds because of the better quality of pasturage."

"With all this good news, I think I will sleep well tonight. Good night all." Toni proceeded up the stairs, turned at the landing to smile at the men below, and climbed the last flight of stairs to the second floor and disappeared around the corner.

A short time later, Adam bid them adieu as well, climbed the stairs and looked behind when he got to the top to see if anyone else was following. Seeing no one moving, he moved quickly down the hall to Toni's room. When she opened the door, he didn't say a word, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately. Toni wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with the same fervor.

Hoss, who had been complaining of a sore heel, removed his boots when Toni went upstairs. When Joe began to complain repeatedly about the smell, Hoss grumpily decided it was time for bed anyway. As he walked around the corner at the top of the stairs, he saw his brother and Toni in their passionate embrace. Hoss quietly slipped into his room and only closed his door and lit a lamp after he heard two doors close further down the hall. Hoss smiled broadly and thought to himself 'Well I think I just switched sides.' This was too important to let any of Joe's silly games get in the way. He would play along and curb Joe as well. In fact, he thought this could be quite enjoyable, and probably more fun than torturing his older brother. Toni was quite a master schemer too. He thought it was going to be fun watching her square off against Joe guessing that Joe had met someone better than he was at it, and with Adam and Toni paired up together, Joe better watch out for himself. Hoss went to bed smiling at the possibilities in that.

Chapter 3

For five days, Adam and Toni enjoyed day long excursions. Some like the ride to the Paiute village required that most of the day was spent riding, but other days such as the trip to Pyramid Lake and the search for fossils allowed them a lot of time to talk, to walk together, and time to kiss and be romantic. The most exciting day for Toni was following a herd of mustangs that roamed the hills. A magnificent stallion led the herd, and she exclaimed more than once what a fine specimen he would be to have on a ranch. Adam had made a smart remark then comparing himself to the stallion that had led to quite a lively exchange that had them doubled over in laughter before they were done with it. Any reference after that to a stallion got them laughing again and too embarrassed to explain to anyone why they laughed.

On Saturday evening, everyone gathered at the table for dinner and a celebration. Tony had wrapped up his negotiations with Ben's help and with his attorney. Tony had purchased a small ranch and had options on two more that bordered it and had instructed his attorney to return home to complete the legal process there selling his large rancho. Those land purchases, after he had left his seafaring days behind, had been of land held under a Spanish land grant. All had been taken care of legally in the Mexican courts. His wife was Mexican, which had made things easier. Now however as was so often the case since 1850, the documents were often 'missing' when there was a dispute in court over property rights. He thought the most prudent course of action was to sell at a reasonable if somewhat low price to his primary opponent in the struggle over land in that area. It was easier and cheaper overall for his opponent to buy at that price than to face a protracted and potentially unsuccessful legal battle. His daughter Toni was delighted that they were moving to Nevada but not at the way they had been forced to sell their ranch. For eight days now, Adam and Toni had been spending quite a bit of time together, and Tony was waiting for his daughter to demonstrate her feelings for Ben's son Adam. The looks they gave each other when they thought no one was observing them were clearly indicative of how strongly they felt for each other. He watched them closely and thought that his friend Ben had been doing the same. The two were doing their best to hide their growing affection for one another, but there were little signs that there was a strong attraction between them.

At the head of the table, Ben stood and raised his glass to Tony. "I would like to propose a toast to my old and dear friend Tony and his delightful daughter and their future here on their new ranch as our neighbors." All raised their glasses and toasted the success of the negotiations and the future. Ben sat then with a satisfied smile. He had a question for his friend. "What are your next plans now that you have the ranch?"

"First, I must return home to organize moving our herds here. Some cattle will be sold, but the best will be driven here. We will bring all of our horses. Here, I need someone to purchase some breeding bulls and some cattle as well as arrange and supervise improvements to the rancho I have purchased. The house and barns are in need of updating, and I have seen that the fencing is greatly in need of repair. Perhaps you know of someone I could hire to do some of these things for me?"

"Papa, I told you I could do that." Toni very much wanted to play an important role in the development of the new ranch.

Tony wanted Adam to see his daughter as a woman and not as a rancher so he wanted her to avoid such talk in front of Adam. "We will speak of this later, privately!"

Hoping to keep things calmer, Ben intervened. "Tony, I am sure we can make some recommendations to you of honest and capable men who would be able to accomplish those tasks for you."

"On another topic, Pa, do you mind if I use the surrey tomorrow to take Toni to church and then to a picnic at the lake after?"

Joe's eyes popped wide open at that, and he openly stared at his oldest brother not quite believing what he had heard because apparently Adam was romantically interested in Toni.

Seated to his left, Hoss slapped Joe on the back. "What's the matter Joe? You're not choking on something are you?" Hoss smiled and slapped his little brother one more time. That confirmed to Toni and Adam what they had suspected: Hoss must have seen them together, knew what was going on, and had chosen to protect their privacy.

Looking at Hoss first with a broad smile, Adam turned to Joe. "Yes, Joe. A picnic. By the lake. Toni and I." Then Adam smiled his full dimpled smile. "I hope you're happy for us. It seems you are to blame. You pushed us together for a whole week and look what happened." Hoss guffawed. Toni started to laugh too. Adam was a better actor than either had ever imagined.

"Ya, Joe. Now look what you gone and done."

Tony and Ben smiled indulgently. This was what both had hoped would happen. Ben thought that it might be time to offer another toast.

"Ben if you don't mind, I would like to do the honors." Turning to his daughter and Adam, Tony raised his glass. "To the future, whatever it may bring, may it be full of love and happiness." And all raised their glasses again.

Although he raised his glass for the toast and drank his wine, Joe was sitting there wondering what the heck had happened. By the next morning, Joe was wondering if some elaborate charade had been perpetrated, and then thought no because no one was good enough to deceive him that well for that long. He just didn't know Toni well yet.

After a light breakfast, Adam and Toni left in the surrey for church services. Ben and Tony went in the carriage, and Hoss and Joe went on horseback. As Adam and Toni arrived at church, and it was clear now that he was escorting Toni, a number of women near the church were thinking some hostile thoughts that this interloper from southern California was pursuing one of the most eligible bachelors in the Comstock. During the walk to the church on Adam's arm, and in church standing next to him with her father and Ben to her right, and Hoss and Joe behind, Toni couldn't help but notice the clearly belligerent glancess that some attractive young women were sending her way. Although a number of the Cartwright family friends came up to them after the service to welcome the new neighbors, these women moved to the back of the church and stood together talking.

The Cartwrights and their guests filed out of the church and then Adam excused himself saying he had to take care of something inside and would be right back. After a few moments, Toni realized she did not have her purse and must have left it inside. Toni didn't know what was wrong with her lately as she was never this distracted and forgetful at home. As she entered the church in pursuit of her purse, she heard the young women talking.

"She's so plain, maybe he mistook her for his horse."

"No, that's not it. She's just like one of 'those' women and he'll forget her completely after he's had his way with her."

"You don't think Adam has done that kind of thing, do you, really?"

"The man is thirty-five years old. We know how many women he has escorted to dances and parties and such. He must have. You know that men have 'urges' and just can't hold back."

"He's so handsome, he never has to buy the farm in order to milk the cows."

"Oh Susan you are so bad." And they all laughed.

"Well he could never seriously consider staying with her. Just look at her. The whole family would be embarrassed to be seen in public with that poor plain thing. Did you know she rides astride a horse just like a man. Talks like one too I heard."

Toni could take no more. Purse forgotten, she fled out of the church in tears. As she hurried to Ben and her father, they were both concerned.

"Toni, my sweet, what's wrong."

"Nothing. It's really nothing. Can we please leave? Please?"

"Of course. Just get in the carriage, and we will leave." Greatly concerned for the sobbing Toni, Ben quickly informed Joe and Hoss that they were leaving. Wondering what was going on, they quickly checked their cinches, mounted up, and rode after the rapidly departing carriage. Toni hardly spoke on the return trip, and once in the ranch house excused herself to her room. The Cartwrights took care of the horses and then went into the house. Tony was fuming.

"What did that son of yours say to my daughter?"

"Tony we don't know that it was Adam who caused your daughter to react this way."

"Well who else could it be? We hardly know anyone here. He was in the church, and she goes in and then comes out this distraught. What else am I to think?"

"When Adam gets home, we can ask him what happened or perhaps Toni will be able to compose herself enough to tell us what happened."

However that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Toni was in her room and reliving all the vile things that had been said about her, and questioning if any of what had been said was true. After all these women knew Adam, many had grown up with him, and had probably been some of the women he had escorted to dances, parties, and such. Oh and it was 'the such' that was so demoralizing. How many women had he been with, and did he just callously discard them afterwards? Could Adam be the Casanova they described? And she hurt too because all those criticisms of her were so similar to those awful things she had heard for many years. She cried until she had no energy left to cry.

Meanwhile, at church, Adam had come out of the church to find everyone gone including his family. He went to the surrey to see if there was a note or an explanation, but there was nothing. Worried a bit, he realized all he could do was ride home to find the answers to the many questions he now had. As Adam pulled the surrey into the yard of the Ponderosa, Tony steamed out of his chair to greet him. Adam had gone directly from the surrey to the house and met him at the door.

"How dare you treat my daughter this way. You will stay away from her. So help me, if you hurt her again, you will regret the day you were born."

Adam stood there shocked. Ben reacted first.

"Tony, why don't we just cool down a bit and talk about this?"

"There will be no discussion. I am sorry, but my daughter has been hurt, and she is my first responsibility, and I want him to stay away from her."

"What is going on here?" Adam wanted to talk with Tony, but Ben just pushed him back out the door.

"Tony has a huge temper and trying to talk to him now will not work. You need to wait. Now what happened in church that caused Toni to run outside in tears?"

"Toni was in tears! Why?"

"Well we thought the two of you had a disagreement, and she was very upset."

"She was fine in church. I don't understand what happened. You were all outside and I went back in. Now you say she was crying in church. I never saw that. I need to talk with her."

Looking at the confusion and also the concern on Adam's face, Ben wondered now what had happened. "Yes I do think the two of you should talk. She went back in the church after you did."

"I didn't see her in church again."

"Someone did. She came out of church distraught. Tony thought it was because the two of you had words."

"No, I never saw her. I came out, and all of you were gone. I have no idea what happened."

"Toni is in her room. Go up the back stairs from the kitchen. And do it quietly."

As Adam got to Toni's room and knocked quietly on her door, he heard nothing at first. He knocked again a little louder and still nothing. He knocked and called her name.

"Go away. I don't want to see you."

"Please Toni, please tell me what is wrong."

"Just go away. Please go away."

Adam walked away and went down the backstairs and outside to the back of the house. He could only wonder what had happened. He had no idea, and no one seemed to want to talk with him about it either. A short time later, he heard someone coming. When the bench shifted with the weight, he knew who it was.

"Well, Hoss, you may be the only one who is willing to talk to me."

"Got yourself into a real pickle this time, older brother."

"Yeah, I guess so. Wish I knew what happened. I finished my meeting over the building repairs with the reverend, came outside, and everyone was gone. I got back here, and Tony pretty much kicked me out of my own house after telling me what a disreputable person I am, and Toni refuses to see me or talk with me. Wish I know what I did."

"You had a meeting with the reverend. Oh lordy! And you didn't see Toni in church."

"Well, of course, I saw her in church. She was right there on my arm."

"No, after services. Toni went back in to get her purse after you went in."

"There was no one there." Adam paused then and thought about who he had seen when he had gone in to see the minister. "There was no one except Susan and her cronies. Oh no, you don't think!"

"Yup, Adam, I do think. Those nasty ex-girlfriends of yours got mighty sharp claws. I saw them all standing in the back of church after services and looking none too happy to see you with Toni."

"So now what do I do?"

"Older brother, without knowing what they said, it could be difficult for you. I'm thinking they musta said some awful things to get that gal so upset she won't even talk to you. She's worth fighting for though, dontcha think?"

"She is. I have to go to town to see someone. Could you tell Pa what we discussed and where I'm going please? Maybe if you get a chance, see if Tony can listen a little too. I don't need to get shot the next time I try to enter the house." Adam stood and put a hand on Hoss' shoulder. "Thank you. You know you are the best big brother and friend a man could have." Hoss smiled as Adam walked around the house and headed to the stable. He guessed that Susan wasn't going to enjoy the upcoming visit from Adam.

Chapter 4

As Adam rode to town, his temper rose exponentially. He had spent quite a lot of time with Susan Taylor, but the more he had gotten to know her, the less time he wanted to be with her. She was the type of woman who wanted to control him, and she was more interested in what he owned than she was in him. She was also a jealous woman who had begun to question him about any time he was not with her. That had been the death knell of their relationship. He could not be with any woman like her, but he could fully appreciate that with her personality, she might strike out at someone else that he liked because she would be jealous of whoever that was. When he arrived at the Taylor home, Susan's mother came to the door when he knocked.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Taylor. Could I speak with Susan please?"

"Good afternoon Adam. I am sure that Susan would be quite happy to see you. Did you see each other at church this morning?"

"Yes, in passing."

"Just a minute dear. Have a seat in the parlor, and I'll tell Susan that you are here."

Expelling his breath a bit forcefully, Adam wanted to tell her how wrong she was about Susan actually being happy to see him because he was quite sure she wouldn't be once he talked with her, but Mrs. Taylor was a sweet person so he held his tongue. As Susan entered the parlor, she smiled sweetly at Adam but the smile faded quite fast as she saw Adam's face. She had been hoping for years that they could rekindle their romance and thought that his arrival in her parlor on a Sunday afternoon might be the beginning of that, but her hopes were dashed as Adam spoke.

"I need to know what you and your friends said to Toni."

"That is not a very pleasant way to greet a woman when you come calling on her."

"I have not come calling on you. I came to find out what nasty thing you did with your cronies that hurt the woman I love."

"You can't love her."

"Why can't I love her? She's a very fine woman."

"But she's so plain and ordinary. What could you possibly see in her?"

Starting to get an idea of what might have been said, Adam pressed harder. "Toni walked back into the church after services. I know you were there with your friends because I saw you when I went inside to speak with the minister. She must have heard some very vile things because she is terribly upset so what did you say?"

"We did not say anything to her. I have nothing to say to her."

Seeing Susan getting that haughty look, Adam decided that all he could do was to try to appeal to whatever slight goodness there might be in her. "Well what did you say that she might have heard when she went back into the church for her purse? Were you talking about me or were you criticizing her? Susan, this is important. If you ever had feelings for me, you will help me now as my friend. Toni is hurting, and I can't help her unless you tell me the truth."

"If I ever had feelings for you! You ungrateful savage! You tossed me aside like some trollop and went on your merry way to snag another unsuspecting young lady. You never gave me a chance!"

"Susan, all we ever did was argue. You told me what to do and I didn't do it, which always made you furious. What possible future was there for us? And I did not toss you aside. I took you to dinner so we could talk over our relationship, and you ended up getting mad and storming out of the restaurant. You had to know then that it would never work. We were never going to be able to forge a lasting relationship."

"Tell him what was said, Susan." In the kitchen, Mrs. Taylor had overheard the heated conversation and she walked into the parlor and stood beside her daughter with a stern look.

"Mother we were just talking and having a little fun among ourselves."

Mrs. Taylor's look softened at her daughter's admission. She knew then how to get her to open up. "I know dear. I know you would not have hurt her intentionally. But she is hurt, and you can help. It is the Christian thing to do."

"But Mama, it is embarrassing."

"Now, Susan, it will be far more embarrassing if Adam has to go to your friends and ask them what you said. Do you want that to be spread all over town. You know the man, honey. You know he'll do that."

Conceding that, Susan turned to Adam with still a bit of defiance. "Well I don't remember who said what, but she was called plain, and someone compared her to your horse." Susan's mother gasped. But Susan was on a roll, and her enthusiasm got the best of her. "Someone said you just have your way with her and leave her just as you have done with so many others. 'You don't buy the farm; you just milk the cows.' And she is more like a man than a woman." Susan was feeling rather smug although Susan's mother was ready to faint knowing how cruel her daughter had been even if she had been unaware that the object of her ridicule could hear her.

Standing then, Adam could barely control his fury. "You need a severe tanning. It is too bad that your wonderful father is in heaven because you need him more than anyone I know needs a father right now. How could you be so catty and so cruel. You demeaned her, me, and yourself with those statements. Or did you forget like some of those other ladies, that we were a couple once. If I never see you again, I will thank God for answering my prayer. Being in the same room with you taints me. Good day, Mrs. Taylor."

At that point, Adam left because what was left of his self-control would not have held if Susan uttered another word. As Adam rode home, he contemplated and discarded numerous ideas on how to fix things. He wondered how he could let Toni know that he thought she was wonderful, and had a character and strength he admired. He loved her but didn't know if she would believe that of him now. They had known each other less than two weeks, and he was afraid that what the women had said might cause her not to trust him. He wondered how to apologize for words said by another and how he could possibly take away that kind of hurt. He wanted to know how to help the lady he loved recover from heartbreak, but he didn't know if she would even talk with him after what had happened. As he rode toward home deep in those thoughts, he suddenly realized that he had already admitted to himself that he loved Toni. He loved her more than anything in his life, but he feared that she was so hurt that their fledgling relationship might be damaged beyond repair. They hadn't had the chance to build the kind of trust one needed to sustain a strong relationship.

As Adam rode into the yard of the Ponderosa, he dismounted, opened one of the barn doors, and led his horse inside. After removing the saddle and tack, he rubbed Sport down thoroughly and slowly because he had no desire to rush into the turmoil in the house when he had no plan, no idea of what to do. He knew he couldn't delay indefinitely but hoped that some thought of how to proceed would occur to him.

"Adam, I heard you ride in but you seem to be taking a long time out here."

Startled a bit by his father's voice, Adam turned quickly but then raised his hands as if in supplication. "Pa, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do to make things better."

"I guess I might not know what to do either in such a situation. I know what happened with Anthony and then with Antoinette must have upset you very much. From what Hoss said, you must have visited with Susan, and we both know how unpleasant she can be. If I had a day like you've had, I'd be feeling a bit down too. Well I have someone here who can help, I'm sure." With that, Ben reached over behind the closed barn door to pull Toni by the arm to stand in front of him. "Go ahead. The two of you have some things to talk about, and this is the most private place for you to do it right now." Ben turned then and walked to the house as Toni walked slowly into the barn.

A bit sheepish but hopeful at the same time, she began to speak softly at first. "I'm sorry I wouldn't talk with you earlier. I must say that Hoss is rather insistent when he puts his mind to it. I told him that I didn't want to talk to anyone. He said he was going to talk to me whether I opened the door or not. He said everyone could hear what he had to say or only me. It was open the door or let him yell it loud enough that even the hands outside could hear. I opened the door." Adam smiled because he could picture that scene quite easily. Hoss was not one to be stopped once he made up his mind on something. "I was worried, but I have never been talked to so gently by someone so large. We talked a lot. He told me all the terrible things that he has been called so he knows how I have suffered with the name-calling. He said you always told him he was one of the best men you knew and those others were ignorant. You said he was a rough diamond: he may not be as pretty as a polished stone but of immense value to those who know what they have. Then he said you treated women honorably. He said maybe you were too picky though, and that is why you haven't found someone to be with yet. Then he said I was the first one who spent so much time with you and never had a fight and not even an argument. That apparently was quite a surprise to him and everyone else here. That alone has given him high hopes for me apparently."

As Toni had been speaking, Adam had walked closer to her. "That brother of mine is most assuredly a gem of great value." Adam put his hands on Toni's waist and pulled her to him, and she rested her head against his chest.

"I went to town to talk with Susan. I found out what they said. She is a vicious, jealous woman. I let her know exactly what I thought of her for saying the cruel things she said even if she didn't know you could hear them. You are a beautiful, intelligent, and sensitive woman. I find every moment with you makes me covet more time with you. When your father talks about leaving, all I want to say is that you can stay and I'll take care of you because I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave. I have never been so happy as I have been here spending time with you."

For a few minutes, they just stood holding each other. Then Adam leaned back and put his hand under Toni's chin to tip her face up. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her gently. Toni wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him with passion. When she pulled away to look into his face, she smiled. "I love you, Adam." Adam pulled her to him and kissed her deeply although soon both had to pull back to catch their breath.

"If anyone walks into this barn, promise me that you will stand in front of me."

"I will especially if it is my father." Adam blanched a bit making Toni smile. "In some families, you would have to marry me now."

Adam leaned down to kiss her neck and murmured "Would that be so bad?"

Chapter 5

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his insouciance, Toni asked if they could talk and felt the tension in his body increase again. The muscles in his arms especially hardened noticeably. That had not been the reaction she wanted to elicit but after the day's experiences, she could understand how he might be feeling. Deciding to keep things light but at the same time remind him of how close they had become, she made an offer.

"You seem very tense. Would you like a massage?"

After giving Toni a raised eyebrow look, Adam released her, turned, and sat down on a bale of straw. She moved behind him and began to work the tension out of his neck and shoulders. He leaned back a little to help relax the muscles as she kneaded them skillfully.

"I promise I won't fall asleep this time. I don't think I could now anyway with your hands on me. You're very good at this."

"Papa has quite a temper and gets very stressed and tense. I have been the one for many years who is able to calm him down. A neck and shoulder massage usually does the trick."

"Yes, I have seen him angry. You should have seen him when I got back from church. He could give my Pa a run for his money as to who bellows louder. I know he was very worried about you. So was I, but I was upset too because I didn't know what was wrong and you wouldn't talk with me. Hoss and I talked, and we more or less guessed what must have happened once I remembered seeing those women in the church and so did he. So I went to town to find out what they had done. I found out. I am so sorry that you suffered from those cruel remarks."

Pausing a little to keep her composure, Toni thought about all that had happened that day. She should be used to the insults as she had heard many vile things for many years. So many times she had been compared unfavorably to her pretty sisters. Suddenly she realized the greater problem had been that they had made her doubt Adam's love for her. "I admit that I was hurt by what they said, but I was more upset by their comments about you. I wondered how someone as handsome as you could be interested in me, and I began to fear that maybe you were using me, and I couldn't bear that thought. Now I'm embarrassed to admit that I was being as shallow as they were."

Adam turned and took her hands to tug her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into an embrace. Resting his chin on top of her head, he caressed her back. "Toni, I won't hold that against you. They caught you at your most vulnerable, and I'm far from perfect too. We'll both make mistakes and we'll both need forgiving. But know this: you are beautiful to me. I love everything about you. Hoss is wrong about one thing. I am not too picky. I just needed to wait until I found the perfect woman for me. I have been with a number of other women. I admit that freely. You must know that I have kissed other women. At my age, it would be quite remarkable if I hadn't. I have even courted a few other women, but as you know I am still unmarried even though it got very close to marriage once."

"Laura?"

"Hoss took care of a lot of explaining for me apparently. Yes, I almost married Laura. There have been a few other good women I have loved, but circumstances didn't work out for me. I might have married one of them if things had worked out better than they did, but none of those women ever touched my heart as you have."

"Would those women be Ruth, Rebecca, and Regina?"

"Apparently Hoss was very thorough in his teaching."

"Yes, he said you loved other women, but you never completely gave your heart to any of them. He said you have been pursued by many other women and none of them ever touched your heart at all."

"Yes that would include those nasty ladies at church today who all thought they were the one for me at some point, but their behavior today should give you all the evidence you need to see why none of them is with me now. Sometimes the pretty packaging obscured the lack of character for a time, but it always became apparent once I spent time alone with them."

"And now?"

Adam glanced down at her as she looked up at him. "Right now and forever, I love you." He kissed her upturned lips. "Perhaps this would be a good time to go in the house and see your father. I'm sure everyone is curious as to how we're doing out here. By now, I expect that Hoss has talked to your father and calmed him as well, but I hope he has not thought to include my romantic history when talking to your him. My father is there too as a calming influence. From what happened earlier, I can tell he's on our side."

Toni had to grin at all of that but sobered quickly. "Adam, what's next for us?"

"Let's get to know each other, and we have a lot to talk about. You and your father are going to be busy, but you will be living here within the month. We have a lot of time, don't we? I want to spend time with you. In fact, I would like to spend as much time as I can with you. Have you and your father talked about your specific plans yet?"

"I want to manage the updates to the ranch, but he won't let me here alone to do it. He needs to organize the move from our rancho and will be gone for three weeks or more to do that and then head the drive here. He said I can go to the rancho with him or stay with one of my sisters. One lives near Sacramento and the other is close to Stockton. I don't want to go."

"How much time before he leaves?"

"He wants to leave by next Friday. He thinks he can have men hired to do the work and have ordered the necessary supplies by then."

Adam sat quietly with a slight frown. Toni looked at him and smiled. "Now it's my turn to wonder what you are planning."

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time. Sweetheart, may I escort you to the house?" Standing and taking her arm in his, Adam led Toni to the house. Neither could stop smiling as long as they were together. All was calm as they entered, and Tony rose to greet them with a sheepish look.

"Adam, I must apologize for how I acted and what I said."

"There is no need, sir. You thought you were protecting your daughter who is a most precious treasure. I understand that. I am just glad we were able to clear up any misunderstandings so quickly." Adam gave a smile to Hoss that told him of the absolute joy in his heart and his gratitude to his brother for helping.

Ben rose from his red leather chair by the fireplace. He saw his son's smile and Toni's obvious happiness and knew that Adam had finally achieved what he had been seeking for so long: a woman to love him as he loved her with nothing standing in the way of their future together. He wondered now how long it would take him to ask her and hoped it wouldn't be long. He had an invitation to extend at that point though.

"Well it appears that this will be our last Sunday dinner with all of us for some time so perhaps we should dress for the occasion. Hop Sing is making a feast in your honor, Anthony, if those smells from the kitchen are any indication. I would like all of us to enjoy dinner together this evening in the spirit of this moment."

Joe and Hoss groaned a little at the 'dress for the occasion' line, but it was tempered with the fact that this would be a joyous dinner with great food. Toni excused herself to relax a bit and then dress for dinner. She had plans already for what she would wear. Adam excused himself to the kitchen, which surprised Ben at first but then he remembered that Adam had not had anything to eat since the light breakfast that morning.

About an hour and a half later, all the men were in the great room when Toni appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a royal blue dress with a white sash at the waist. Her dark brown hair was curled a little about her face and held back by a ruby hairpin on each side. Adam looked up at her with love in his eyes. Hoss poked Joe in the ribs so he would close his mouth. Adam walked to the stairs and met her at the last step escorting her to the table as Tony watched approvingly.

Joe whispered "Hoss, she's actually kind of pretty dressed up like that."

Hoss whispered back, "She was always kinda pretty. You just didn't see it. Good thing older brother did."

Dinner was splendid. The talk was all about what the future would bring with the move and that the old friends would be neighbors in about a month. After dessert, Adam asked Hop Sing to bring in the tray he had asked for earlier, and Hop Sing agreed with a wide smile returning with a large silver tray filled with flutes of champagne.

Impressed, Ben nodded toward his eldest son. "Well, Adam, you certainly did want to make this dinner special."

Hop Sing moved around the table serving each one, and reaching Toni last, Hop Sing set a glass at her place. She glanced down at it because something seemed to be attached to the bottom. Then she gasped and looked at Adam. Adam stood and took her hands in his.

"Will you, please? You would make me the most happy man in the world at this moment."

Toni stood and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes!" Adam bent his head and kissed her lightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hop Sing stood at the kitchen door and a tear ran down his cheek even as he smiled broadly because he could not have been more joyous for Number One Son. Everyone at the table was looking a bit puzzled until Hoss reached over and picked up Toni's glass to show everyone what he had suddenly seen. There on the stem was a pretty blue ribbon tying a ring to the glass. Adam had asked Toni to marry him in a far more public way than any of them would have ever expected, but after their earlier talk, he was fairly confident of her answer. Hoss and Joe whooped and hollered their congratulations and only Ben's admonitions kept them from rushing to Adam to congratulate him. Ben wanted his sons to allow Tony the chance to speak first. Tony was nearly speechless but not quite. He waited until his daughter and her new fiancé turned back to the assembled family members and then raised his glass of champagne high.

"May all happiness and good health be with you now and forever. We shall have to talk now about how plans will be changing. I could not be happier for you, my daughter. Cheers!"

After downing his glass of champagne, Ben turned to his old friend. "Well, Tony, it seems my son has added to your list of things to do. Now there is a wedding to plan."

"Pa, perhaps we could have a simple small wedding seeing as how Tony already has so much to do."

"Oh, no, you don't. Adam, I haven't waited this long for one of my sons to finally marry to give up the chance to throw the biggest wedding party the Comstock has ever seen."

"And my daughters will want to be here, and they will want to make sure that their sister has a wedding that she will remember fondly for the rest of her life. No, it must be a splendid affair. Ben, you and I can talk too about when and where we can do this party. As father of the bride, I feel a responsibility too for the wedding celebration."

Reaching for Toni's hand, Adam looked at her and shrugged. "I had no idea of the forces I was unleashing with that proposal. What do you think about all of this?"

"I don't think that either of us can stand against two fathers intent on throwing a party for us."

Hoss and Joe were already discussing party ideas with the two fathers. Adam asked Toni if she wanted to walk outside and sit on the porch while the others decided what kind of party they would have. She smiled and agreed, so Adam and Toni had a romantic interlude on the porch as the others did some wedding planning. Everyone slept well that night.


End file.
